Battle Scar
by ltifal
Summary: Let that be the reminder of what I should fight for in the future...


**Authoress note: eh, this is the first fic on Bleach section. Well I was new on Bleach (you know, a result of nothing to do inside Airasia Flight? I mean 5 hours in flight without anything to do? Also 4 hours transit) I just downloading manga like one piece to my I-touch plus battery will do wonder. In fact, I finished themanga until near newest chapter. And on the way home (another 5 hours in flight and 2 hours transit) I just download Bleach manga *shrug* so there, I'm new in Bleach and no, I haven't finish the manga, not even close to (I think around chapter 200 something). And yes I'm hooked with below pairing but in this fic, it won't elevate that far. But in my opinion, it is not incest since basically both Kuchiki were in law. In real life there are even married between in law (husband dead and the wife marry the younger brother, see this local news somewhere) so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is copyright of Tite Kubo**

**Warning: yes, I'm not living in English speaking country so please forgive the error in grammar or vocabulary but as the fic writer, I checked several times. I do some change...**

_Battle Scar_

This might has been the biggest event ever in her life as Kuchiki. Well, lets see… losing shinigami power, facing execution, almost got killed in Aizen's rebellion, and then finding she had a sister! A freaking blood sister! All in the span of 1 month! Hmm… so much to process, and now after sending all ryoka out toward their world, every images of the events came back to her in one go. She groaned, her head was pounding like crazy. There also this one problem that she didn't need to face right now. How the hell did she able to face her adoptive brother after all this stream of events. He was after all had dismiss her when she was about to be executed but he was also saving her back when Ichimaru now ex-taichou tried to kill her.

Fifty years of being a Kuchiki... she sighed as she reminisced. The first five years were probably the worse; the elders of Kuchiki despised her through and through. Every time they met either for the meeting or 'how to be Kuchiki' lesson (as she dubbed), they looked at her like she is some kind of trash. But the lesson was pounded into her head each weeks without a hitch. This might due to his adoptive brother position as the head of Kuchiki, she had guessed. Luckily for her, after that five years several elders had finally took a liking. she, being more free spirit, was not afraid of showing the part of her world once in a while. She noticed too that several elders were actually quite curious about life outside Seireitei.

In first ten or so years, she was more or least confused at her adoptive brother. It was Kuchiki Byakuya who offered to adopt her, right? But in those years, he had done nothing but avoiding her like plague. Sometime though when they were accidentally bumping into each other inside the manor, they would started to stare at each other. He's stoically and she is terrified; after that he would averted his eyes somewhere, continuing what he was about to go or do.

Now though, after hearing his side of story, she began to understand... she sighed. It might had been hell for him, the constant reminder of his sorrow. Truthfully, when she met Kurosaki, she began to see flash of her own memory. The reminder of her own nightmare, Kaien. Now she could comprehend how his nii-sama might had fell every time he looked at her.

She sighed again as she finally walked toward division four. Her brother was still on his sick bed, after all... he had taken what suppose to be her dead. How should she face him? It was not as easy as '_hi, nii-sama_!'. Thinking deeply, she didn't even realize that she had pass the yong bantai fuku-taichou.

"Kuchiki-san, good afternoon." The tall girl greeted but the petite girl was too deeply in thought. Kotetsu blinked but before she could do anything, an emergency bell rang from other side of the building which promptly put her into a run.

_._

_Bleach_

_._

Kuchiki Byakuya groaned lightly and no; not from the pain, mind you? His pain tolerance had been higher since he became shinigami. More over with Seireitei's medicine and shinigami healing power, the wound was easily closed. Sometime even some deep gash would leave no trace. The problem he facing was the itchyness that came when the skin was began to heal. He didn't like being confined into small room. The bandage had restricted his movement and he also couldn't scratch that darn itch! He rubbed it lightly just to give his skin a little release. He moved his body so he was leaning against his pillow in sitting position.

His hand unconsciously moved toward his chest, near his heart where he got the deepest wound. This one which his fuku-taichou called it as 'pride wound'. '_Well in some way that buffoon was right. it is a wound made while saving his pride.'_He mused lightly. He had been careful with his emotion. At first, he was only doing adoption due to what his deceased wife had wish, and truthfully he had never expected to grow this side of affection.

The first ten years he indeed, tried to avoid her as much as possible but... he gradually was warming up with her. Their looks might be the same but while Hisana was a fragile, shy and more feminine lady; Rukia was more outspoken, free, bordering to tomboy actually. He also noticed that some elders began to take a liking of her. His grandfather would even allow her sneaking outside Seireitei! Much to his astonishing and headache. _Now_ _who_ _broke which rule?_

The familiar reiatsu suddenly stopped him from his thought. He waited before exhaled lightly. "Rukia, I know you are outside, won't you come in?" He could feel the said reiatsu fluctuated a little. A click of the door could be heard and finally a blushing little sister poked her head inside.

"Err um…" She started, lost of word on how to approach the situation.

"… Just come in." He said stoically, gesturing her to sit on the chair beside the bed. The raven hair girl quietly closed the door behind her and finally walked toward the chair. She flopped lightly on it, head down staring at her hands while the lad continued to glance at her. An uncomfortable silence issued, making her already uneasy feeling more unsettling.

Seconds ticked by as the older Kuchiki finally directed his stare outside the window. The youngest of the two bit her lower lips as she gathered the courage to '_what_? _Thanking him for saving her life? Apologizing for transferring her power and disgraces Kuchiki's clan name once again? Ugh…'_

"Nii-sama…" She began as she watched her brother's hand touch his shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"…"

"Anou, what my sister looks like?" She saw his shoulder stiffen a little. '_Oh, great Rukia! Way to do! Go on and shoot directly at your nii-sama a topic that definitely made him on edge.' _Rukia quickly regretted the question before she blabbered out. "I apologize, nii-sama, that was uncalled for." The girl stopped as the man looked back at her, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

"… Hisana…" He whispered. Even though his face revealed nothing, his eyes softened a little. "… you both may share the same face, but was definitely different."

"Oh…" She couldn't voice out anything else while the man went back into staring outside. The conversation was definitely over as silence once again loomed down. "I, nii-sama, I should apolo-" She began but was cut.

"You had done nothing wrong"

"… Well, thank you for saving my life then."

"It is what a brother should do, isn't it?" He said. The statement had rendered her speechless. She stared intently; she might just had to pinch herself. Rukia finally formed a little smile. '_That sort out quite well'_ she thought as another silence between both occurred. Byakuya moved his sitting position up a little as hand unconsciously moved again toward his chest wound. The girl could finally leaned back on her chair in more relax manner.

_._

_Bleach_

_._

"Excuse me." A knock on the door could be heard, before someone opened it up. "I'm here to- oh, Kuchiki-san." He greeted noticing Rukia inside the room. His hands was carrying a tray with several bandages and some small jars.

"Oh, hello Hanatarou, thanks for taking care my nii-sama."Rukia quickly stood as she gave him a little bow.

"Ah, it's my duty. Don't worry." He blushed nervously before he felt a glare came from the older man. "Uh, Kuchiki-taichou, um er... I need to change your-" He started but was quickly cut.

"No need. It was healing well."

"Eh, but Kuchiki-taichou." He tried to reason but was quickly shut when he felt another dagger stare. He gulped "Unohana-taichou will personally kill me if-"

"That's your problem." He cut again in even level voice, with a hint of bored tone.

"EH!" Poor Hanatarou... His knee had buckled in fear, either it was fear of this 'roku bantai taichou' or 'what yong bantai taichou would do if the task was left unfinished' was unclear. "But, Kuchiki-taichou-"

_Definitely fearing his own taichou_, Rukia took pity of him. But she had never suspected that her brother was one of that 'fussy patients'. This side of him was quite new. Though he was rarely injured but if he indeed getten any cut, he would always wait patiently and let her cleaned and bandaged his wound.**  
**

"Hanatarou-kun." Rukia finally said. The poor boy seemed to be on the way of having a meltdown. "What should I do?"

'A Huh?' came as a unison response, both men stopped (one's from glaring and the other's from begging).

"Kuchiki-san!" Hanatarou said in relieved while the other man widen his eyes, a little surprised. "I just need to put this ointment on the healed wound and re-dress it."

"Oh, that's easy. Let me take care of that." She took the tray off his hands before setting it on the table beside her nii-sama bed.

"…" Kuchiki Byakuya looked at the offense tray then back to the talking pair, a frown dangerously wanted to resurface on his face but he kept his stoic expression, no least. The small boy was unsure at first but after several seconds of reassuring, the boy finally gave up and off the room, leaving his patient into her hands.

"You scares him, nii-sama." She let out a small grin as she moved toward the tray; Kuchiki Byakuya repressed his urge to roll his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"They fret too much." He answered. Kuchiki Byakuya of roku bantai didn't like being touched. He would tolerated if he was experiencing a great pain or if the injury was too severed. But when he was more or least healed, he would be doing everything himself.

"Hem, let me help you." The petite raven hair girl began, ready to assist him **if** he allows her anyway... He looked at her, uncertain at first before closing his eyes. Letting out a small sight, he nodded. '_This is after all, Rukia.'_ He comprehended before he removed his white shitagi down to his waist.

Rukia cringed as she saw the bandage. From waist up to his right shoulder, was all covered which thankfully, was not bloody. It sure to be painful, not to mention her nii-sama took Ichimaru's sword head on. She disgusted at herself. '_How could she be that weak? If only she was stronger.'_

"Rukia."

"Huh?" She jerked back from her trance of thought. She looked up to find him staring at her. There was trace of confusion in his eyes but was quickly reserved back into his usual stoic look "Sorry, Byakuya-nii-sama." Tint of pink painted her face as she sat crossed leg onto the bed and helped him untied the bandage knot.

_._

_Bleach_

_._

He raised both his hands slightly, higher enough to give Rukia hands access around his chest and stomach. Quietly, she undone the dressing, her body moved closer each time she pulled the bandage around him. His shoulders stiffened up at first due to her touching but gradually relax as his body recognized this familiar touch. He gave her a glance before musing. The girl might be the only second person that he tolerated other than his family.

She finally pulled another dressing around his body when she finally saw the injury. Her eyes trailed that long gash from his right shoulder to his right torso. Her heart had suddenly turned into gloomy mode as she continued. Now she tugged another bandage and saw the other wound near his chest, dangerously close to his heart. The depressing feeling casted upon her more and more when she saw his other injury. This time, a thin slice from left chest to right abdomen.

"Rukia… it's healing nicely." He said, knowing what might has cross his sister's mind. His hands finally lay easily on both sides as soon as all bandages were pulled out. Grey eyes finally met with purple briefly, before Rukia looked back toward the wound. Unconsciously, the girl touched the healed cut on his chest. Byakuya eyes widen slightly, surprised was clearly written on his face. His body stiffened but still letting her hand trailing that wound.

"Nii-sama, I'm sorry…"

"…"

"This one may leave a scar."

"… Let that be." He said suddenly. Rukia couldn't help but looked up into his eyes once more. He gazed at her lightly before reverting his eyes somewhere else and continued. "Let that be the reminder of what I was fighting for from now on."

The raven hair girl widen her eyes in shock. Her brother, her stoic brother had actually considered her worth fighting for? She couldn't stop that warm fuzzy feeling in her heart. If she didn't receive that lesson from one of the elder; she would already hugged her brother with happy tears streaming down from her eyes. Instead, she smiled widely and saw something that made her chuckled for the first time since she decided to stay in Seireitei.

"Nii-sama, you are blushing." Now then, no one had that privilege to see him like that. Oh okay, maybe her sister or his parents did, but she certainly should be proud of herself, no?

"I'm certainly not." He said with a groan followed. '_D__id he just slip? In front of his sister,_ _no least_?!' A small giggle followed before she jumped down from the bed and took the ointment jar from the tray. She opened it before giving it toward his brother.

Byakuya grunted as he took it from her hands and taking a small amount of white ointment before applying onto the wounds. The ointment worked like wonder but the itchy was coming back in full force. Byakuya let out another annoyed grunt as he pressed his scar a little, in effort to reduce the itchiness and also trying hard not to scratch. Preoccupied for a while, he never noticed his sister had opened the second jar and har watched him fidgeting with his shoulder wound. He **almost** jumped when he felt a small hand applying ointment on his chest. He could feel the cold gel which quickly reduced the irritated wound.

"Em, sorry, nii-sama but you seem um…uncomfortable and preoccupied. Is it that itchy?" She said, taking another dose of gel and spread it lightly onto his abdomen wound. She slightly flushed; maybe she shouldn't do something like this. She pondered herself on why she might has done it. It was not like he need any help on rubbing ointment as he could has done so himself.

His gaze was back at the girl, eyes softened a little. Somehow, he didn't mind. "… Thank." He said as he also took another dose of it and spread on his other cut.

"You are welcome." She smiled lightly, a little shock actually. For him to allow this kind of intimate action to occur was a rare display. She took both jars back and placed it on the table before taking the fresh bandage. Slowly and with Byakuya cooperation, she was able to re-dress the wound nicely. The long hair lad examined it quietly and tried to move a little. Satisfied that the dressing was not really restricted his movement; he finally put on his white shitagi and leaned back onto his pillow.

As he settled back onto his bed, the petite girl finally flopped back onto her chair. It was not long before a voice broke the silence. "Rukia" he said as he looked at her.

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"After I discharge…" He stopped, he seemed to ponder at first but finally continued. "We should visit Hisana's grave." Kuchiki Rukia couldn't help but gasp a little, this meaned so much to her but it was also difficult for her nii-sama. She was very gratefull at her nii-sama and she had no doubt whatsoever. Her brother really cared for her! She wanted to scream in delight but she let out a biggest smile instead and nodded.

"Of course, Byakuya nii-sama." She beamed then shyly continued. "Thank you." With that, Kuchiki Byakuya could only nod, this might open painful memory but she needed to know. After all it was also her sister. 'W_ho abandoned her own sister and tried so hard to redeem herself until her dead…'_ He nearly frowned. But upon hearing a humming came out from his sister's mouth and seeing how happy she was, he couldn't help but admit: with Rukia by his side, the visit might become a good memory.

_Owari_

_Or_

_Is it?_

**Authoress note: Ah! This fic ugh *headdesk* augh! I guess I'm losing my touch. It's been a while since I created something. Well real life catching up… now… I guess I should really back to One Piece and SaintSeiya fics. *headdesk*. Flame will be extinguished by Hitsugaya Taichou and review will be reward with seaweed ambassador cookie :D**


End file.
